The School of Bards
by Tweets N Sweets
Summary: Jack and Thorgil had went through many adventures, but now they have a new challenge… Neither of them had ever went to school before, but to become a Bard, they entered THE SCHOOL OF BARDS. Can the two survive through school together?
1. Characters

_**THE SCHOOL OF BARDS**_

_By Tweets and Sweets_

I do not own the Sea of Trolls. I am just a huge fan! -

**CHARACTERS:**

**JACK:** An apprentice bard, trained by Dragon Tongue.

**DRAGON TONGUE:** A famous bard, friend of Principal Black Heart

**THORGIL:** The daughter of Olaf One-Brow, a female apprentice bard/shield maiden.

**OLAF ONE-BROW: **A famous warrior, who died in a battle with a troll-bear.

**PRINCIPAL BLACK HEART: **A strict, mysterious principal.

**MADAME ELAMORE: **A teacher who teaches girls proper manners. **PATTIE:** Twin sister of Patrick, also the roommate of Thorgil.

**PATRICK: **Twin brother of Pattie, also the roommate of Jack.

**LUCY:** Jack's adopted sister, lost in Elf Land.

**TO PICK: **A teacher, (Nickname: Tooth-Pick that everyone made fun of.)

**MASTER BARD:** A bard, who mastered everything, usually found nosily speaking to students who are gossiping.

**PEGA:** A girl who has a scar covering half of her face, a freed slave.

**FATHER:** Jack's father

**MOTHER: **Jack's mother, a wise woman.

**HAZEL:** Jack's real sister, who use to be kidnapped by hobgoblins.

**THE CRAZY GROUPIES:** A group of crazy boys, including Joey, Albert and Yo-Yo.

**BROTHER AIDEN:** A tiny monk, who makes fabulous paints.

**BRAD:** A handsome boy that the female apprentices have a crush on.

**WENDY:** A girl apprentice with a crush on Jack.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl's Dorm

**CHAPTER 1: ****THE GIRL'S DORM**

Once again, Jack was walking through the girl's dorm. _This is so embarrassing, _Jack thought. Female apprentice bards are peering at him through cracks of their doors, whispering filled the hallway. Jack stared at the ground and followed Pattie, Thorgil's roommate to her room. Nobody stop them, this is quite serious because only Jack was able to persuade Thorgil to come out of her bed. At first they won't let Jack go in but since Thorgil had been lacking behind from her homework this is the only way. Jack looked at the HALL PASS in his hand, there is only one hall pass and nobody ever uses it. Except, this person who is holding it right now: Jack.

"Go away!" Thorgil said sharply from under her covers. Jack sighed and tugged on the blanket. It is already the third time this week he had to do this.

"Thorgil, you need to come out somehow." Jack called.

"I DON'T CARE! I NEVER WAKE UP THIS EARLY! EVEN A SHEILD MAIDEN NEED HER SLEEP!"

"I'm woke up even earlier then you but I didn't complain though." Pattie cut in.

"But you don't care!" Thorgil wailed.

"You'll die in there if you don't come out, and go STRAIGHT TO HEL." Jack point out.

Eventually, Thorgil decided to come out. Her wheat-colored hair was messy and dirty, and to make it worse she was wearing her own clothes she had since she came into the school, which were man clothes (She refuse to wear a gown). "How long since you last bathed! You STINK!" Jack said pinching his nose shut, he thought he had heard laughter from outside the room. He was pretty sure there is more than one person outside the door.

"Look Pattie, I need to go down now, if I stay here I will sure be late for class! Make sure she doesn't crawl back in bed." Jack said as he went out the door. Like he had guess, girls were surrounding the room, all of them ran off when Jack open the door. Hurrying, he ran down the stairs to his own room, in the boy's dorm.

"Morning Jack." Patrick said while getting up from his bed. "Morning Patrick." Jack replied. Patrick was Jack's roommate ALSO Pattie's twin brother. He and Pattie were the only ones nice to him and Thorgil when they just got in school. Patrick yawn and went to his closet, he got out his white cloak, staff and his leather boot. Since Jack had already dressed he open the window and waited for the bell to ring.

When it ring once it means they need to go to breakfast, when it rings twice it means they need to go to their class for first period. There are other meanings too like it would ring ten times it means there is a fire, which happens quite often since they learns life force as one of the subjects too. This school isn't JUST a school, it is also were Bards from all over Europe comes to learn _magic _as some people called.

Just, when Patrick had done tying his shoe the bell rang, together they walked down the stairs out the student dorm to the cafeteria. The smell of hot cider and bread floated out from the window filling their nostrils._ Maybe today isn't that bad after all_, Jack thought.


	3. Chapter 2: NO CAVEMANS IN SCHOOL

**CHAPTER 2: ****NO CAVEMANS IN SCHOOL**

The bell rang and people were rushing down the stairs squishing Jack and Patrick, they were running because the cafeteria only has ONE table. So they need to fight for the table. That's not the problem since Thorgil is the strongest girl in the whole grade she was pretty scary to the others, if she sat on one of the chairs of the table, everybody flee to safety. She seems to enjoy the fear that people have of her.

As always Jack and Thorgil sits together. It was about a week ago before Pattie and Patrick sat with them. When they first enter the school everyone was ignoring them until when Thorgil explode when Camilla K. Corn made fun of her in front of the school. So in a hurry she had return to her home and was never seen again.

From that day on everybody was scared of her, in case she might make THEM return home. Pattie was horrified when Madame Elamore (Also known as Madame E. or The Women of Fear) announced Thorgil as her roommate but than she found out she isn't that mean when you push out her blood thirsty-ness. They turn out to be best friends or the ONLY friend of Thorgil. Patrick had become JACK's BF; at least Jack was TRYING to fit in.

Thorgil was furious when she found out she need to share a room with a roommate. She poured water out her window at Madame E. soaking her with freezing cold water, who was on her way to the Teacher's Community. She sneaked out of her room and draw devil-horns and mustache on her face with a red paint. Even though, Thorgil had been treating her rudely, they turn out to be very alike! Madame E. was a shield maiden once but she retired because she had gotten an injury in her leg and she was never able to walk properly. From that day on they talk together everyday after school about how to use weapons.

Jack quickly finished his hot cider in one gulp and munched on his bread, he licked his fingers when he is done. At, home, he never ate any bread like this before. All of the bread he ever ate is made of acorns. The bread at school was sweet and soft, not like the stone-like bread he need to dip in cider before he eats or he will break a tooth. It wasn't like his mother's food is nasty; she was actually a very good cook. Thinking of his mother he sighed he miss her very much, because his mother is a wise women she was able to seek things in water, was probably looking at him right now.

As, Jack made her way to class, he thought sadly about all his adventures. He of course missed, her mother who is always so kind to him, but now, he is thinking of Lucy. Lucy was an elf, she was Jack adopted sister, but she, choses to be a selfish person. Now, Jack thought she is probably stuffing herself in Elf Land.

Today's first period is science, and everyone who was still eating quickly gobbles up his or her breakfast and hurry to class as the bell rang twice. "Hey, Jack! Wait up!" Patrick called he is running toward him in full speed. Then, he clumsily bumped into some girl apprentice who pushed him onto the ground along with his arm full of scrolls. One scroll made it's way over to Jack, and he picked it up and handed it over to Patrick, "Thanks, you can go first if you want." Jack didn't answer as he helped him pick up his school supplies. Together, they made his way toward the classroom.

Pattie and Thorgil was already there, Pattie waved cheerfully and pointed to the seats she saved for them both. Which is right next to them. Thorgil was busily looking out the window and talking to a sparrow.

Jack was always jealous of Thorgil's abilities to talk to birds, even though Thorgil had explained OVER and OVER again how annoying it was.

"Birds are SO stupid, all they say is, 'I'm itchy, I'm itchy, I'm itchy,' or 'I caught a big fat worm! I caught a big fat worm!'"

It's no use, so, Thorgil used her HARD way: beating people.

"If you ever was jealous of my ability to speak Bird, I will swear I'm going to thrash you." Thorgil had threatened.

Still, Jack can't help looking at how fluently Thorgil was able to speak Bird. Suddenly, Thorgil noticed Jack starring at him. Jack quickly turned away, blushing deeply. Thankfully, Thorgil was in a good mood, like completely forgot about what happened in the morning. She start kicking her legs under the table making thumping sounds. **THUMP!** **THUMP! THUMP!**

Most of the time, if she saw someone starring she will glare back. Jack's face turn back to normal color as Madame Elamore came in the classroom.

"Today, I will be teaching you, since Mr. Pick is sick." She said. Some people start giggling hearing the rhyme.

Lady Elamore, start talking about THE ANCIENT LIFE OF CAVEMANS.

Which influenced the Crazy Groupies to start doing their random tricks. They jumped onto their desk and start acting like cavemans.

"I'M A CAVEMAN! I AM THE CAVEMAN KING!" Jack heard Albert screamed.

Than, for being the dumbest in the Groupies, Joey yelled something that is going to scar him for life.

"I AM THE TOUGHEST PERSON IN THE SCHOOL! TOUGHER THAN THORGIL!" Joey yelled. When he noticed what he just said he quickly covered his mouth. Too late. Thorgil heard it.

"WHAT? DID YOU SAY?!" Thorgil screeched, she pounce on Joey. Pressing a knife to his throat. _Where did she even get that?! _Jack thought. She was about to slap him on the face, but Madame E. scurried over and pulled her of him.

"Lady Elamore! Let me go! I need to teach that brat a lesson!" Thorgil said through gritted teeth. Joey was horrified, he scooted closer to the wall.

"Thorgil, control you temper. Your manners can NOT be accepted." Madame E. said, glaring at the three boys. They all returned to their seats and now were starring at their feet.

"Thorgil, I give you permission to go to the nurse." Madame Elamore said looking at Thorgil's scrapped knees.

"It's okay, I can still walk." Thorgil protested.

"Go." The manner director insisted.

"But—" Thorgil started to say, but then opened the door and step out the classroom after The Women Of Fear gave her a you-better-listen look.

After Thorgil left, the classroom was extremely silence. Except the voice of Madame Elamore's teaching nobody talked, nobody even dare to sneeze, ask a question, or cough.

When the class was about to end, Madame E. wrote something on a piece of paper and stuck it on The Wall Of Rules. Everyone was curious, but they knew better than ask is to look at it themselves. When Madame E. dismiss us and left the classroom half of the apprentice bards were standing around the Wall.

Unfortunately, Jack, Pattie and Patrick was one of them. On the Wall was written in big bold letters it said:

**NO CAVEMANS IN SCHOOL**


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge Is Sweet

**Chapter 3: Revenge Is Sweet**

Thorgil was waiting outside when we got out, she was no longer angry, but now, she is smiling evilly. She was leaning against the classroom wall arm crossed.

"Thorgil! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Pattie asked concerned.

"Nope." Thorgil answered popping the P.

"Why are you smiling evilly?" Patrick asked nervously, Thorgil hits EVERYONE in school, including the teachers, counselors AND Principal Black Heart. The only one, she probably never attacked before is Pattie. What can we say? She looks too innocence, AND she is un-hate-able. Even Patrick can't stay mad at her for more than a few minutes. After all, he WAS her twin brother.

"I am?" Thorgil blinked her devilish smile flattered a bit.

"Stop, pretending. Spit it out, let the beans out of the can!" Jack said.

Thorgil's smile appeared again, "Oh, oh, oh. Jack my dear, PU-LEASE. I have NOTHING in mind." Thorgil's creepy, fake-sweet voice, it made Jack and Patrick's hair stick up. Pattie was too busy talking to a passing girl to notice, anything. She probably won't notice EVEN when she DID hear Thorgil's voice all weird, her brain thinks too easy. She wants the world to be peaceful and beautiful, AND she cries even though nobody insults her! She was like a younger version of Pega, but of course prettier. Pega might even be tougher than her!

Thorgil stayed smiling like that for the rest of the day, at night when Pattie asked if she could blow out the candle. Thorgil was still wide-awake sitting on her bed, with out arguing she agreed. She needs Pattie to be asleep when she go and to her plan. Creeping out of bed was easy; she tiptoes out the room and closed the door swiftly in one move. Surprisingly the door didn't creek at all, Thorgil had already added oil to the door so her plan can work at night.

Thorgil went down the stairs; it is now 11 o'clock, when the boys are probably asleep. In the dark she felt the wall for safety, _Eleven… twelve… thirteen… AHA! Found the door! This is just too easy! _Thorgil thought. She opens the door of Room 13; three boys lay motionlessly on the bunk bed. Most rooms have two people, but sometimes there are three people in one room.

First, she got out her paint, a gift from Brother Aiden (which Jack had been persuading her that is use only for writing important things) "This IS important, this is linked to my frame…" Thorgil mumbled to herself. One of the boys, rolled onto the ground. Thorgil thought that was Yo-Yo, she isn't good with remembering names. She panic, she look around trying to find some where to hide, but, the boy just rolled over and start sucking his thumb. Thorgil sighed in relief, than she started working on her sweet, sweet revenge.

The next day, Thorgil and Pattie went to class like always. Thorgil was in a VERY good mood, this is freaking everyone, making them even MORE nervous around her. She skipped to class, turned in her homework in time and remembered to bring her scrolls!

The bell's ringing made the apprentices hurry to class, and surprisingly Thorgil was already there!

"Hello, my dear friends!" Thorgil said again in her fake-sweet voice.

"Thorgil! Where are you at breakfast? I saved you a spot!" Pattie asked looked hurt.

"Sorry, I need to get to class on time." Thorgil answered. She was humming a song, while kicking her feet under her chair. Jack and Patrick stared at Thorgil, _What did she do this time?_ Jack thought, _Or did she finally learn to act more like a lady?_

Patrick looked at Jack, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Why the gods, you ask me?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, you ARE the person here who knew her the longest!" Patrick said. True, Jack and Thorgil had been going on adventure, and was one of the most famous apprentice-bards at school. Pattie looked at Thorgil, "Thorgil, what's going on? This isn't like you."

"Pattie? Would you be nice enough to be a little quieter? I am trying to study for today's exam." Thorgil said, she started reading through her scrolls frowning. She still haven't pass Exam One even though people her age are suppose to be on Exam Five right now.

Jack look around the classroom, he noticed that The Crazy Groupies aren't here. "Where is the C.G?" Patrick asked looking around too. The boys aren't in class, even though Mr. Pick had already started teaching.

It was till the end of the class, till the three finally got here. People start laughing as Yo-Yo, came in with black paint on his face. He look more than anything, like a old grandpa. Albert came in next, his face was cover in blue paint, his face did not look like a grandpa but a sleepy monkey. People laughed even harder when Joey came in, he was painted in green paint, and was drawn as a crying baby.

Thorgil, tried to look concern, but can't stop the evil smile from appearing on her face once more. Well, they sure do look ridiculous!

"Oh, Thorgil!" Jack said, "I just can't separate you from your berserker-ness." Mr. Pick was went mad, he yelled at the boys for being late and for using their precious Brother Aiden Paint on something so immature. The Crazy Groupies were sent to Lady Elamore's office immediately.

"What would The Women Of Fear do?" A boy in front of Pattie asked the boy next to him.

"Probably nothing more than breaking their arm and legs." The boy whispered.

Just like that, the bell ranged. Class was over, but some students are still snickering.

Thorgil was skipping ahead in a very good mood. Jack slapped his forehead, "Oh, Thorgil…" he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 4: The Argument

**Chapter 4: The Argument**

"Thorgil, you need to control your temper! What DID does boys do to you," Jack yelled, Patrick, Pattie and Thorgil were sitting under a tree while Jack carry on yelling, "You will get expelled! And if you do WHERE WILL YOU GO!? YOU KNOW HOW COLDED HEART PRINCIPAL BLACK HEART CAN BE? YOU HAVE GONE INSANE! WHAT IF THEY CATCH YOU?"

"Stop the yelling, idiot. You sound like as if you're my mother." Thorgil answered rolling her eyes.

"Thorgil this is SERIOUS. Didn't you hear Master Bard and Principal Black Heart's conversation? This is the last straw and if you don't start controlling you temper you are going to leave The School of Bards." Jack said.

"Thorgil, I don't know what I would do without you…" Pattie sobbed.

"Geez, Pattie. You. Are. Too. Emotional. I am not going to get expelled." Thorgil said, Jack thought he saw her flinch. Patrick sat quietly on the grass leaning against the tree, he is not good with this kind of conversation.

"… AND if you don't catch up with your exam, you will need to start all over again next year!" Jack continues.

"FINE! FINE! FINE!" Thorgil screeched, "PATTIE LET'S GO BACK TO OUR ROOM, WHERE I AM GOING TO _STUDY_."

Pattie looked at Jack and Patrick hopeless and then followed the angry maiden up the stairs. Patrick got up, "Hey Jack, want to talk?" he said. Jack knew he was just being nice, he understand that boys aren't really good with talking about girls.

"Thanks for your offer, but I don't think there are much left to talk about." Jack said, he doesn't like getting into fights, especially when it is Thorgil. She can ignore you completely for weeks, with out telling you a word. Jack sighed and gave Patrick a signal to go back to the boy's dorm.

On their way back, the air was silence. Jack thought this was a the coldest summer he had ever been in. "Oh, Thorgil…" Jack muttered softly. But Patrick heard alright, he patted his upset roommate on the back and opened the door leading into their room.


	6. Chapter 5: Slaps & Punches

**Chapter 5: Slaps & Punches**

The next morning, Jack and Thorgil refuse to talk to each other. Which means no problem waking up that day, quite a relief to Jack because he don't think he can stand another time getting stare by girls. Okay, they even refuse to LOOK at each other, which is making Pattie and Patrick nervous around them.

Well of course, since Jack and Thorgil are study partners, they need to work on their team project. They're suppose to read _The Holy Bible _and describe their favorite lesson in the book.

A week ago, Jack and Thorgil had decided their theme on the death of Jesus (Mostly because Thorgil thought this was the only interesting part in the book, and she ONLY read that page).

The project is due on this Friday and most people are done, all except the troublemakers. Jack and Thorgil are working on the project, but, they still aren't looking or talking to each other. How is that possible? Anything is possible to Jack and Thorgil. They had this special way of communication, which, is like this:

Jack: Pattie, can you tell Thorgil to hurry up on writing the title?

Thorgil: Patrick, help me slap Jack hard on the arm.

Jack: Ow! Patrick you don't need to do what SHE told you to do!

Thorgil: Patrick, punch him this time for me.

Jack: Ow. Pattie, tell Thorgil to keep on working on the project. If she argues, pinch her.

Pattie: You know I don't hit people!

By the end of the period Jack was covered with slap and punch marks.

"I can't believe that you listen to HER." Jack grumbled.

"You KNOW I am terrified of her!" Patrick argued.

"Do me a favor, open the door for me." Jack sighed and rubbed his marks.

"Oh, okay, I still hadn't thank you for helping me pick up my scrolls." Patrick said as he opened the dorm door. But Patrick wasn't known as the clumsy king for nothing! The door slammed right into Jack's face.

"Ow! That's enough!" Jack shouted angrily, "I'm going to the library, I'll be back in an hour."

The library was not a bad place to calm down, unless you find your worst enemies waiting for you there.

"Oh look! It's Jackie!" Brad said in a babyish way, then he and his gang burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Brad. I am not in a good mood right now." Jack replied through gritted teeth. Brad then walked over and grab Jack by the shoulder.

"No one, shuts the great Brad up." He said angrily. Most of the time, Jack knew better to don't reply at all, but after all that happened today he can't hold it anymore.

"Well, I guess I just did." Jack said, his hand was clench together as a fist.

"What are you going to do? Summon bees to attack me?" Brad asked.

"I'm so scared!" One of his gang mate said.

"No, you know we can't fight in school. If so, we will get kicked out." Jack said a lot confident than he thought.

"Or are you just a scare-dy cat?" Brad said eyes narrowing. He was not a bad looking person; his hair was blond and was neatly brushed everyday. He somehow cares about his looks for some reason, no wonder most girls in school has a crush on him.

"I'm not scared of you. I read about the school rules on Mr. Picks wall. Oh, wait. You can't read." Jack said, the tiniest smile playing on his lip. Brad's face was red, either from anger or embarrassment or maybe both. His friends were looking confused, some people in the library were reading were trying to hide their laughing from behind the scrolls.

"Good bye, Brad. See you tomorrow in class." Jack said, he then walked out of the library with all the eyes on him.

This was probably the best thing that happen to him today.


	7. Chapter 6: Pie, Pie, Pie

**Chapter 6: Pie, Pie, Pie**

Jack sigh, Brad had been giving him the 'Death Stare' ever since the class had started. He had been ignoring him for almost half the class now, but it was REALLY uncomfortable. How would you feel if you have someone glaring at you, as if trying to burn a hole right out of the back of your head? He turned around and face Brad.

"Stop glaring." Jack said.

"Why should I?" Brad said smirking.

Jack turned his attention back to the front of the room, he knows arguing with Brad was no use. The female apprentices were staring at Brad dreamily, and Brad was glaring at Jack evilly.

"Today's homework will be to finish your book project on the holy bible." Mr. Pick said, then he gather up his scrolls and shuffle out the door.

Jack was getting up when Brad pulled him down again.

"What do you want?" Jack asked Brad impatiently, he needs to talk to Thorgil about their project. He had finally figure out a way how to persuade Thorgil to start talking to him.

"Nothing much." Brad said inspecting his nails.

"Then bye." Jack said standing up, and Brad press him down again.

"Don't go so soon, Jackie." Brad said smirking. Oh, how Jack HATES when he smirks!

"Let. Me. Go." Jack said forcefully.

"Why? To go talk to your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Uh?"

"You know, the blondie? She was pretty cute." Jack couldn't help but broke out laughing, he rolled on the floor hugging his stomach. Tears ran down his cheek.

"You, like Thorgil?" Jack said through laughter.

Brad was confused, he had always thought Jack likes Thorgil. Well, they do everything together, and they have a rumor of coming into school holding hands on the first day.

"You mean, you don't mind?" Brad asked clearly confused. Jack burst into laughter again.

"I like her as a FRIEND." Jack manage to say.

"So you don't mind… if I take her to the ball this weekend?"

"Nope."

This was not how Brad had planned, he was suppose to take Thorgil to the ball, and then get Jack jealous. But then, right now Jack was telling him that he was FINE with that?

"Fine…" Brad said loosening his grip on Jack's shoulder. Jack lifted Brad's arm off his shoulder and walked out the classroom still shaking from all the laughing.

In Jack's mind, he was imaging Brad asking Thorgil to the ball. There is NO WAY Thorgil was going to something as formal as that. He start chuckling to himself of thinking of a image Thorgil beating up Brad after he asked her going to the ball. Jack hooted with laughter all the way to his next class.

Thorgil was sleeping with her arms covering her face on the table, and Pattie was babbling non-stop to a bored looking Patrick. When, he entered the classroom, he start sniggering once again. Some people looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you laughing like a maniac?" Patrick asked frowning.

"Nothing." Jack said covering his mouth with his hand to try to stifle his laughter. Someone slapped Jack on the arm.

"Someone trying to sleep here!" Thorgil said angrily.

"Sorry." He murmured as Madame Elamore came into the classroom. Lady Elamore only teaches two class, one for proper young ladies and this one. Unfortunately, this class was cooking.

"Thorgil, you can sleep AFTER class." Lady Elamore said. Thorgil moaned, she stretch out on the table.

"Today, we are doing free-cooking. I want to see what you have learned since the beginning of the school year. This will be also graded." Lady Elamore explained. Jack heard half the class groaning and the other half was smiling. Most of the smiling half was girls.

"Now, I'll give you a whole hour to work on this. At the end of class, I want you to have something on your plate at your desk." Madame Elamore continued, "Now, grab your supplies at the front desk and go ahead and cook!"

Jack hurried to the front of the room, but most of the supplies were already gone. Thinking carefully, he picked out the only bag of flour, a bucket of milk and some eggs. Just as he was about to reach for the sugar, when Thorgil snatched it away.

"I need this." Thorgil insisted, and walked off to Pattie who already has a big pile of stuff in her arms. Jack decided not to argue and took the jar of honey instead. He looked around for something more useful, then, he caught sight of a tiny pumpkin at the very edge of the vegetable basket and took it.

He walked out of the classroom, to the yard outside. A lot of people are already calling up their fire, or gathering wood. He hurried to the edge of the yard, where it is closes to the wood. He put down his stuff, and ran into the forest to get some firewood.

When he came back, he put his fire in a pile and called the fire. _Fire, come to me… _In a split second, he have a small fire just big enough to cook what he wants to bake.

_CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! _Thorgil who was not far away from him was happily chopping her deer meat into pieces. Pattie looked at her nervously, well, who wouldn't? Thorgil looked happy enough to chop off somebody's finger, and wouldn't care a bit.

Jack turned back to his work and reminded himself he should start on his own work. So, he turned back and start working, he seen his mother make this when he was young. He only hoped that he remembered how to do it.

By the time Jack was done, it was exactly time. He covered the his dish gently with the cloth he had took, and carried his plate and the jar of honey carefully back to the classroom. When he enter the classroom, he noticed Patrick, Pattie and Thorgil was already there.

Patrick's dish filled with simple egg salad, and he look quite proud with it, even though Jack thought that the egg was too much. Pattie's plate was a simple loaf of white bread, and was poking the sides testing how fluffy it is. Thorgil's was… well… to Jack it looked like something black and wrinkly.

As he walked closer he understood what Thorgil's dish was, it was roasted deer. The deer looks awfully burnt and ashes were falling of one side of it, Thorgil smirk at Jack with pride, as if to say _I can do ANYTHING better than you._ Jack don't even know why she needs sugar for roasting a deer, most people uses salt.

Jack settled himself in his seat as Lady Elamore got in the room, her face showing no emotion. One by one, she called up one apprentice at a time. They need to give Lady Elamore a piece, and the students will be able to taste it too.

Some student's dishes were okay, none of them are anything fancy, just something simple. After each person gets to taste the dish, Lady Elamore should this apprentice pass, or not. Most of them passed, but some of the dishes are truly disgusting and only Pattie votes for it to pass. Mainly because Pattie was voting pass for everyone no matter how bad the food taste.

When Patrick was called, he walk to the front of the room shaky, thankfully he passed. When it was Pattie's turn, she skipped happily to the front and evenly shared her loaf of bread to everybody, the bread was pretty good, it was a taste that reminds Jack badly about the bread in the cafeteria. Still, she passed.

Finally, when Thorgil walked up to the front of the room. Lady Elamore stared at the shrunk piece of meat, eyes wide but didn't say anything. She watched patiently as Thorgil split her deer into uneven piece leaving the biggest piece to Lady Elamore and smallest piece to Jack. When Jack ate his deer meat, he thought it was a fine roasted deer. The inside was juicy, though it looked burnt on the outside.

"Pass!" Jack shouted without realizing what he was doing, Thorgil looked at him in surprise but quickly hide it with a smugly smile.

"Pass!" Pattie yelled. And one by one, everybody in class was screaming 'Pass!' to Lady Elamore. Thorgil's face looks prideful, she was enjoying her victory.

"Jack." Madame Elamore barked after the class has quiet down, Jack quickly and quietly brought his dish to Madame Elamore.

First, he removed the cloth he had put on his plate. On his plate, was a beautiful pie.

"I made pumpkin pie." Jack said calmly, Lady Elamore stared at the pie in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jack fairly divided his pie into pieces, and pass on by one to each student. First, he went to Wendy who was at the very first row. He drizzled the honey onto the pie, everybody watched in hunger as the yellowish-orange-ish liquid drip down the edge of the pie. Wendy took a bite and her eyes widen, she stuff another fork-full of pie into her mouth.

Jack went by row to row, and last place the last piece of pie in front of Lady Elamore and pour the remaining honey onto her pie. By then, everybody was silently enjoying their treat.

Thorgil was the first to finish her pie, and to Jack's surprise she jumped up and said, "Pass!" Then, Wendy the second one who finished her pie echoed, "Pass!"

After class, everybody was talking about how delicious Jack's pumpkin pie was. Thorgil was finally talking to Jack again, and Pattie and Patrick was extra relief at that.

"Make me more pie." Thorgil commanded.

"Not today." Jack replied smiling that his plan actually worked.

"When will you make me more pie?" Thorgil demanded.

"I don't know, just not today, Jill." Jack said using Thorgil's other name, it was given to her by her mother.

"Who's Jill?" Pattie asked curiously. Oops, Thorgil had told Jack to keep her other name a secret.

"Somebody." Thorgil answered plainly. Pattie turned back and begin a conversation with Patrick.

"Finally, everything's back to normal." Jack muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Cooking to Dance

**Chapter 7: Cooking to Dance**

Jack and Thorgil sat at the back of the cooking class.

"…and THAT'S why I hate the color pink." Thorgil said to Pattie.

"Oh!" Pattie said, as if Thorgil's crazy explanation explained the whole thing.

"Thorgil?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?" Thorgil answered.

"Stop babbling."

"I'm not babbling." Thorgil smiled.

Madame Elamore then chose that time to enter the classroom, everybody immediately stop talking.

"Today, we have some special news." Elamore announced. Her face was motionless, like most of the time, "From now on, cooking class will be switch into dancing class."

Half the class groans.

"Does this mean we girls need to wear gowns?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Lady Elamore answered.

"No!" Thorgil moaned.

"Thorgil, if you keep on complaining, I'll make sure your gown will be pink."

Thorgil paled, and shut up.

"As I said, each of you will have an partner. You will be practicing dancing with him or her every this class from now on." Madame Elamore continued.

The girl apprentices' start eyeing the guys, Jack noticed Wendy staring at him. But when he turned his head to face her, she was not looking at him anymore.

"Sorry ladies, to be fair, the guys shall pick a piece of paper from my hand. No peeking. They shall pick by faith." Lady Elamore said kept on going, "Jack, your up first."

Jack stood up and walk to the front of the room, he really hope it would be either Pattie or Thorgil. Someone he can deal with easily. He closed his eyes and grabbed a piece of paper. He unfolded it, on it in cursive says: Wendy. He looked up and saw Wendy smiling at him, he returned the smile.

"Good! Good! Good! Wendy and Jack are partners!" Lady Elamore said, "Moving on! Patrick!" Patrick got Thorgil and to Jack's disgust, Brad got Pattie.

"I hope all of you are satisfied with your partner. A week from now, there will be held a dance contest. I expect ALL of you to cooperate. Dismiss!" Elamore said, walking out the classroom.


	9. Chapter 8: Nothing or Something?

**Chapter 8: Nothing or Something?**

"Jack, you won't believe this! When we practice our dancing in Lady Elamore's class, THORGIL STEP ON MY FOOT TEN TIMES! And I'm pretty sure it's on purpose!" Patrick complained.

"Uh-huh." Jack answered, he was only half listening, his other half was thinking of his up-coming test the next day.

"How's Wendy then?" Patrick asked. That caught Jack's attention.

Dancing with Wendy was awkward at first, but they start joking around and soon they start acting more natural around each other.

"It was… nice." Jack has to say, it was pretty fun.

"Wow. So descriptive." Patrick said his voice filled with sarcasm then suddenly turn to bitterness, "When class was over, I went to ask Pattie how was dancing with Brad like. You won't believe her answer! SHE SAID BRAD IS KIND! I can't let my little sister fall in love with that… that…. BRAT."

"Wow, Patrick, you are overreacting… Pattie can find her own life."

"No, you don't understand, Pattie need to learn not to trust people so easily! She CAN BE HURT! Jack, you know nothing."

"You're the one who knows NOTHING."

Jack stood up and walked out of his room that he shared with Patrick. He did not want to talk to him. He walked out the boy's dorm, it was night and the air was chilly giving Jack goose bumps. He regret not bring his coat with him.

He walk toward the river by the school, he sat down and stare at the water. Suddenly, he heard leaves rustling, he hid behind a gigantic rock. A figure walked to the riverbank and drank some of the crystal clear liquid. He peeked out from behind the rock, catching a glimpse of golden hair. He squint to see better in the darkness.

"Looks very familiar…" Jack said saying this thought out loud, but it came out a little too loud than he accepted.

"Who's there?" The golden hair figure demanded. Jack holds it breath and press himself harder to the stone. The figure suddenly disappeared, leaving a very confused Jack behind. He tilted his head to look up at the sky, but instead found himself staring into a pair of dangerous grayish-blue eyes.

"Ahh!" Jack let out a very manly scream.

The figure jump down from the position on the rock and knock Jack down.

"Yield." The figure command, when the figure landed on Jack, he was finally able to figure out who it is.

"Thorgil?" He asked uncertainly.

"Jack?" The figure jump of him in surprise.

"Oh, it is you!" Jack said letting out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Um… I got in a fight with Patrick…"

"And?"

"He said I know nothing about siblings."

Thorgil nodded not saying anything. Jack sat down by the rock once more and stared at the water.

"Patrick knows nothing." Thorgil finally said breaking the silence, sitting down next to him herself.

"Hmm?"

"You once try to save your elf sister from Elf Land. It's not your fault your greedy sister won't leave."

Jack threw a pebble into the river.

"And isn't that fat little girl your sister?"

"That's Hazel." Jack said smiling at his thought of his REAL sister.

"See? You know SOMETHING."

"Yeah."

Thorgil put her head on Jack's shoulder, this position let him thought of how they use to fight monsters and sleep in the wild trailing behind the Bard. It feels nice to sit there and do nothing. But eventually, Thorgil got up.

"Pattie's waiting for me back at the dorm." Thorgil said walking away.

Jack sat there and waited for a few more minutes before walking back into the boys dorm himself.


End file.
